


Magic Flip

by cindy0116z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindy0116z/pseuds/cindy0116z
Summary: Based on avengers：end game and HarryPotter.Tony traveled to magic world and met Hermione Granger in his way back to New York in 2012.Whatwill happening？Is Tony can avoid his death？





	Magic Flip

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
> It might be a aaaaaa lot of grammer mistake.

“What are you？”Hermione Granger，the youngerst minister in Magic history，who happened be a women，suddenly saw a men appearing in her Office.

He seem like 40s，with brown eyes and curly hair.

Hermione thought he would’t be a British guy.

He even wearing the modern clothes she only saw that in some Hollywood movies. 

“First of all,Miss or Mz,you should say who,not what.”With the man saying,his clothes vanished,triangle lights shining in his chest.A glass from nowhere was holding in his hand.  
“And who the hell are you?British lady.I see.....minister of....don’t want me see?Fine.It’s just i am sure I didn’t know any minister in England named granger-malfoy.”

He wearing his glasses,staring at Hermione.  
“Which one is your last name before you married?I guess is granger.”He point at her face.”You don’t look like a Malfoy,and I am not sure it’s a real name.”

Hermione frowned.She look extremely serious.

Silence is powerful.

“Tony Stark.Hi,Ms Granger,Madam,whatever!”Mr.Stark took a step up ,wanted shaking hands with Hermione.

“Mr.Stark,I am afraid this area is forbidden Apparate spell.Please tell me，how can you get in there？”Hermione takes her wand，and points at Mr.Stark.

“How rude is that！”He said.“Didn't you know me as Iron man?Come on,the man save the world?Iron .....Iron man?”

Hermione use a Patronum spell,a blue otter flew out of her wand.

“You are a witch？”Said by Stark.“I know another wizard，sorry，he was more like a magician.Come,show me your trick and I will show mine.”His hand was covered on the bracelet——the time travel GPS.

“You are a muggle.”Hermione finally talk.

“Muggle?What are you?Some crazy Harry potter fans?Think you would got the letter in eleven years old?Whatever,suit yourself,I am leaving.”

Like Hermione would let him do that.

Merlin’s beard.

“Stupefy！”


End file.
